What to do?
by Pinkbubble13
Summary: "You know that feeling you get when you can't get something off your mind, even though it you don't want it there? Well sitting alone in the park on the swing set, I just can't seem to get my mind off of those blood and ruby eyes that always shined with such hatred." Will Blossom survive her demons and first year of University? What to do?


**AN: Hey everyone. This is my very first story and I hope you like it. I am so nervous, it has taken me about 5 years to work up the courage to post something. This is a Brick and Blossom fic, but I will most definitely have Bubbles x Boomer and Buttercup x Butch as well. I really hope you enjoy this cause I think I'm going to be sick from anxiety. Tell me if the characters seem OC and I will try to fix it. And ideas and feedback would be greatly appreciated. And be critical please.**

**Hahaha the dreaded disclaimer. I wish I owned these awesome girls and boys, but unfortunately for me they belong to the awesome Craig McCracken and Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon network studios. It kind of sucks. **

**Buuuuuut on with me worrying... I mean with the story. **

**What to do?**

**Chapter 1: That day**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

You know that feeling you get when you can't get something off your mind, even though it you don't want it there? Well sitting alone in the park on the swing set, I just can't seem to get my mind off of those blood and ruby eyes that always shined with such hatred.

Oh! Where are my manners? The name is Blossom, Blossom Utonium. I know what you are thinking. Short five-year old, with stubs for arms and legs, obsessed with pink, has two sisters and oh yeah has superpowers.

You would be correct except for the fact that I'm 19 years old, my sisters and I grew normal features at about eight or so (painful process I'll tell you) and we still prefer our signature colors, but we wear all colors in general.

I, though, have taken a strange liking to red. That reminds me, those eyes.

It has been about ten years since I have seen them. Those eyes that could, just as well, have belonged to a demon. The eyes that just disappeared. It was about 10 years ago. . .

**Flashback starts**

**Third person's P.O.V.**

Across the skies of Townsville zoomed the familiar tri-colored streaks of the Powerpuffgirls. Now that they were in elementary school crime fighting had gotten a bit more difficult, because they didn't have the hotline any more. Therefore the girls had each gotten a wrist communicator from Miss Bellum for their ninth birthday.

The Mayor had beeped them to say that there was trouble at a candy store. When the girls reached their destination they sighed exasperatedly.

"Really boys? This is the seventh time this week and the week has only been going for three and a half days!" Blossom said while shaking her head. "Awwwww, but we thought that you missed us Pinky." stated Brick cockily.

Bubbles and Boomer were just looking at one another, while thinking what it would be like to not have to fight. Buttercup and Butch looked about ready to grind the other into chalk dust (Butch twitching with excitement).

Blossom knew Bubbles had a slight crush on Boomer, so she never started fighting the boys unnecessarily.

But she just knew in her gut that something big was going to happen today.

"Why Brick?" Blossom asked bowing her head. "Shut your mouth Powder-puff! I just came to kick Butterbut's, well butt." Butch suddenly shouted and on cue he went flying into a skyscraper. "Take that you twitching b…" "Buttercup!" "What leadergi… oooof!" Buttercup innocently asked before being tackled by Butch. When Blossom looked to her other side Bubbles was gone and in the distance she and Boomer were punching and kicking each other while arguing about candy flavors.

"So it's you and I again? Brick, Mojo and Him are gone, they left. Why do you still commit crimes?" "None of your damn business Pinky!" And with that Brick advanced.

He would punch and she would block. She would kick and he would dodge. A powered-up fist would meet another, pink meeting red, and they would be sent flying apart. "I will do whatever it takes to stop you, Rowdyruff. This. Ends. TODAY!"

More punches and kicks were exchanged. Ice breath pinned against fire breath (which Brick got a bit after Blossom got her ice breath), laser and energy beams flying everywhere. They were so painfully and perfectly evenly matched and equal until Blossom started to glow a bright pink. A big energy sphere formed around her body. The fight had driven them to the park where all citizens had scramble to safety a ways away. And so Blossom let loose in a burst of energy and no one was harmed except for Brick.

As the dust was settling Blossom stood above a crater breathing heavily, all scratched- and bruised up. Her rib seemed to be broken, but she paid it no mind to the pain as she looked down at the even more beat up Rowdyruff leader. That when it all changed and the fateful moment happened.

A little boy and girl, presumably twins, ran out from a spot behind a tree a ways away from the two leaders. If not for their superpowers they would never have noticed it when they cried "Daaaaaddddddyyyy!" and were scooped up by their father and comforted.

When Blossom returned her gaze to the crater she was completely shocked and surprised at the longing look the red Ruff directed at the family. A very quiet "It's unfair" reached Blossom's ears. "What?" "It is unfair! You stupid goody goodies have that! (Pointing weakly at the family). Our 'parents', even though they were a cross-dressing freak and a crazy, mutated monkey, they abandoned us! We have nothing and nowhere to go to. Fuzzy found a way to get us out of his house and YOU" he screamed pointing a finger at Blossom "keep us from getting anything! Money, food anything we try to get." By this time their siblings had arrived at the scene to witness Brick yell at Blossom from the crater, trying but failing to get up. "You have food, a home and someone to look after you!" "I…I…I" "You asked me why, right? You don't have to feed your cold and hungry brothers! It hasn't been for fun or for the sake of causing trouble for the past two years! That's why Mojo and Him left! We got bored of crime and evil and for that they hurt us and almost killed Boomer!" At the mention of his almost death Boomer cringed.

Buttercup and Bubbles knew that Blossom would be very worn out because they knew she unleash her most powerful attack when they saw the pink light. The four of them were just standing there watching their leaders until Brick spoke again.

"So go ahead Pinky. You win, finish me off!" Blossom tightened her fists and they started glowing again. "Brick, no!" "Bro! Do something!" Boomer and Butch were struggling with all their might against their counterparts as the rain started pouring down.

"Blossom…" Bubbles whispered and Buttercup took in a shaky breath as Blossom raised her fist in the air and started to bring it down with a scream "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Brick closed his eyes and braced for impact only to open his eyes again, unharmed or at least not more harmed than he was. Blossom had her fist, wrist deep in the concrete next to his head. As she pulled it out of the concrete, blood dripping from her knuckles, her kneeling on one knee she said something. Her voice was coarse and raspy as she said "Leave…" Shocked Brick lifted his head and saw her hair dripping with water, hanging in her face and in front of her eyes. Her bow was long lost and forgotten in the fight causing her hair to fall over her in waves. "What?" he asked softly. Her head snapped up and it seemed as if her rose colored eyes were on fire with fierce determination. "Leave!" she said louder. "Take your brothers, leave Townsville. The people here know you were criminals. Never come back. Find a family, a home, but…" she said more menacingly "If you ever come back I WILL finish the job. I will end you. Bubbles, Buttercup we're leaving. Come on!" And with that the girls took off, leaving Boomer and Butch to help a defeated Brick as he whispered "Thank you Pi… Blossom". Before passing out from the pain.

**End of flashback**

"Blossom! There you are." Bubbles called out, breaking the red head out of her thoughts. "Hey Bubs." "Thinking 'bout that day again?" "N…n...no...o." Blossom stuttered. "Blossom you wouldn't speak to anyone for two months and you locked yourself in your room. When we saw you, you had the same expression on your face as you had just now." "That obvious, huh?" Blossom chuckled. "Yeah Bloss, it's been ten years. Forget about it leadergirl. You did the right thing." Buttercup said as she stepped out from behind a tree near the swing set. "Thanks girls. How about some ice cream? My treat." She said in a singsong voice. And they ran off giggling out of the park.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"How much farwer bwig bwother?" I sighed. "Not far, Misha. We're almost there." "You sure we should be doing this bro?" "Yeah dude, mom and dad looked unhappy." "It'll be okay guys, just chill." "Yeah chwill." They laughed. "Misha!"

While the others were still laughing a single word was whispered with a smirk. "Soon."


End file.
